Modern computer systems, such as servers, workstations and personal computers, include cards that comply with the PCI bus specification, the latest version of which is "PCI Local Bus Specification, Revision 2.1", set forth by the PCI Special Interest Group (SIG) on Jun. 1, 1995. Hereinafter, such cards in compliance with the PCI bus specification (that can be electrically connected to PCI busses complying with the PCI bus specification) are called PCI compliant cards.
Currently, there is known a top access hot plug structure, to engage/disengage PCI compliant cards with/from slots therefor in the system (e.g., computer), without powering down the system. This top access structure requires entry and removal of the PCI compliant card vertically, through the top of the, e.g., computer chassis or frame. However, this structure has various disadvantages, including a requirement of an undue amount of space.
Currently, there is no hot plug mechanism available in the market, which can be used to insert/remove PCI compliant cards horizontally from a rear of the chassis.
Furthermore, at the present time there is also no standard fixture available in the market, to retain PCI compliant cards of different sizes. That is, there is no bracket on the market which can be utilized to keep PCI compliant cards, of different sizes (different lengths and/or heights), e.g., rigid and stable.